


La Fête des familles

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Counterfeit Money, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, family day, sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fête des familles un peu spéciale pour Dipper et Mabel avec leur oncle Stan</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fête des familles

« Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'imaginais passer la fête des familles. », grommela Dipper.  
\- Et tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je vous emmène sur un petit bateau à moteur pour pêcher au milieu d'un lac ?, rétorqua son grand-oncle Stan qui se tenait derrière eux, surveillant la production de faux billets qu'ils étaient en train d'accomplir.  
Mabel leva à la lumière de la lampe un billet de cent dollars parfaitement imité afin d'examiner le filigrane d'un œil critique.   
\- Ça c'est du joli boulot. Bien joué Mabel, la complimenta Stan en lui tapotant la tête, dans une tentative maladroite de démonstration d'affection.  
Il aimait bien les jumeaux. Peut-être parce qu'ils lui rappelaient une époque lointaine, un passé révolu dont il ne s'était jamais remis et qui l'emplissait de souvenirs nostalgiques. Peut-être tout simplement qu'il aimait avoir de la compagnie dans sa solitude, car malgré son métier qui l'obligeait à fréquenter beaucoup de monde, il était seul.  
Ou peut-être que les jumeaux étaient juste d'adorables bambins avec qui il aimait bien passer du temps – surtout si ce temps pouvait être rentable. Une pierre deux coups.  
Il s'empara du billet que Dipper était en train de peindre et le secoua devant ses yeux. Le fil de sécurité glissé à l'intérieur se mit à dépasser.  
\- Et ça, c'est du travail de sagouin !, déclara-t-il sans pitié.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de critiquer les miens, oncle Stan !?, se plaignit Dipper. Ce n'est pas juste.  
Stan lui mit son billet sous le nez :  
\- Parce que tu crois pouvoir blouser quelqu'un avec ce truc ? Il va falloir faire mieux que ça !  
Dipper marmonna dans sa barbe qu'il aurait préféré la pêche, et récupéra son billet. Stan se pencha vers lui :  
\- Je n'ai pas entendu.  
\- Rien, rien, répondit le garçon assez prestement.  
Le vieil homme retînt un sourire.  
\- C'est lui ton Benjamin Franklin ?, continua-t-il avec une nonchalance feinte. Pour moi, ça c'est une femme !  
Dipper pinça les lèvres. Il reprit son activité en silence, lorsque soudain, des sirènes de police retentirent.  
\- Hoho !  
La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sous un coup de pied, et le shériff Blubs, accompagné de son fidèle adjoint Durland, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Je vous arrête !, s'exclama-t-il en sortant les bracelets de fer de sa ceinture. Menottez-les.  
\- Avec grand plaisir, répondit son second.  
Les enfants jetèrent un regard accusateur à leur oncle. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais nous sortir de ce pétrin.

« Allô, Shermy ? J'aurais besoin d'argent. C'est pour payer la caution des enfants et moi...oh, juste une petite histoire de fausse-monnaie, haha...non ne raccroche pas ! »  
Dipper soupira en entendant la voix de son oncle parler au téléphone, depuis la cellule du commissariat de police où ils étaient enfermés, lui et sa sœur.  
\- Il fait froid ici, tu ne trouves pas ?, gémit Mabel en frissonnant dans son pull-over.  
Le garçon, malgré l'atmosphère glaciale de la prison, retira sa doudoune et la posa sur les épaule de sa jumelle.  
\- On va bientôt sortir d'ici, ne t'en fais pas...  
En tout cas, il l'espérait.


End file.
